Zoe Shannon All Grown Up
by raykay8001
Summary: Zoe Shannon is now 17 years old. Watch as she endures Heartfelt, Heartbreak, and Heart racing adventure. Still new at writing but I accept flames/bashing. ZoexOC in later chapters and rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My second story! YES! If you haven't read my other story from Once Upon A Time (If you haven't watched the show you should, it's pretty cool) you can go check that out. I also favorite some stories from Doctor Who so if you're a fan of that you can check those out too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Terra Nova and I never will. **

Zoe pulled herself out of bed, mentally listing off her jobs of the day. Mostly being in the gate towers, an hour going OTG to check on base union six and then she was to help train some of the new recruits. Sighing, she hopped out of bed and pulled on her camouflage uniform. Zoe was seventeen now, a little more than twelve years since her father first cut off the supply to Hope Plaza. Luckily, the new rift in the Badlands had opened five years back, sending in new colonists and supplies. After the events of Lucas and the others, she had decided to become a solider, defending the colonists from any more harm coming from the rifts.

General Taylor was more the gracious to give her an internship when she was thirteen. Zoe would follow him around, watching as he gave out orders and occasionally giving out some of her own. When she was fourteen, she was given gate duty. A boring dull job only given to the "newbies" but it didn't matter, she was only there for a month before they had another attack from the Phoenix and she managed to save twelve innocent children from a bombing that had occurred. Taylor had given her a Purple Heart Award, for she had lost the hearing in her left ear. Technically not qualified for a Purple Heart, but Taylor said it was worth it. After three more years, she was now in the place of Lieutenant. It was satisfying to know she was now just like her childhood hero Alicia Washington, but it was also unnerving, for it gave no hope of Washington somehow managing to escape death.

"Zoe! Zoe get up!" Her flat mate, Miles called. There was also Zoe's friend from elementary school, Taryn, but she was almost never there for she was on the emergency staff at the hospital and had fourteen hour shifts. Her parents had let her move in with Miles and Taryn when she was sixteen. Miles also worked in the military, but he was on canteen duty for goofing around the falls on an OTG mission to blow up any of Lucas's old work on the stones. "Ome nm, ne af moo mt going…" Zoe blinked a couple of times, trying to perceive what he just said, for he said it on her left side. She hated being deaf in her ear, but she decided it was better than anything else she could think of.

"I-I'll be there in a second!" She called, pulling her hair into a long ponytail. She grew it out long, like Washington did; her dark brown hair now went to her lower back. She finished putting on her uniform, leaving the top two buttons open as she always did. Taylor would often scold her for that, but she said it was too hot when the buttons went all the way up her neck. She wore a white tank top underneath, so she could always take off the heavy camouflage uniform and tie it around her waist anyways. "Don't leave without me!"

Finally, she stepped out the door into the living room. Nothing special, just standard issue housing that they had decorated with Christmas lights when Miles had smuggled them through when he came on the twelfth pilgrimage in the Badlands. She turned around to see Miles shoving some toast in his mouth, trying to get as much food in as he could. Miles had blond hair that was just slightly curly and blue eyes with a chiseled jawline, extremely rare traits only passed down by the filthy rich; though Miles had told her he was a fugitive, and gamed the lottery so he could get himself and his younger sister Araminta, -though he always referred to her as "Minty"-through the portal to a new life. Sadly, once he got through he waited for his sister, but she didn't make it. He had always hoped that she would come through on the next pilgrimage, but once it reached the fifteenth, he gave up and came to the realization that she must've been caught.

"Hey Miles." Zoe said, snatching up an apple and tossing it back and forth between her hands. It was almost apple pie season and Zoe loved apple pies. "Do you still have canteen duty?"

"Mm-hmmf." He said with a mouthful of toast. Zoe laughed. No matter how bad things got, she could always count on Miles to help her feel better. Swallowing his toast, he managed to ask, "What do you have? Will you be back by eight for the light show?" Miles called fireworks "Light shows" for some reason that Zoe would never understand.

"I've got gate duty, some OTG, and training." She listed off. "But you never know, Taylor might want me to cover base so he can go out gallivanting for nykos." Commander Taylor had taken charge of the nyko rescue team, making the reptiles move their nests to a more secure area where they won't bother the colonists. "There's a chance I'll be back, but it's unlikely."

"Damn…" Miles sighed before leaving the counter and picking up a gray backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. "You'll be able to meet me and Taryn for lunch though yes? At fifteen past noon?"

"Like I said, there's a chance," Zoe grabbed her knife and slipped into the holster on her thigh as well as her pulse rifle, in which she put on her back. "But it's more likely I'll be having lunch up in the towers or over by base six." With another shrug, they headed out the doors and onto the pathways. They lived over on the North side, farthest away from the gates but still one of the best places in Terra Nova. There was a second marketplace on the North side, which always had more updated technology for it was the newer section on the district. There was also a theater, for a few movie makers had won the lottery and decided they wanted to carry on their passion. There was a new science center, where Maddy worked now that she had gotten married and moved out of their parent's place. Josh had taken over the bar after Boylan's "early-retirement"; since then he turned it into a teen lounge and was practically rolling in money with his fiancé Skye.

The problem with living in the North side was that they always had to get up before sunrise to be on time for their military duties and sometimes even earlier. Zoe hated mornings, though Miles always said she was always awake in the middle of the night and always told her that if she went to bed earlier, she would be ready for the morning. This night she followed his advice and decided that she would rather have the time at night to work on files than get "A good night's rest".

Zoe jogged away from Miles calling, "I'm going to go visit my mom in the hospital, I'll catch up with you later!"

The hospital was still the same, always the same. Her mother, Elizabeth still worked there even at her age of fifty-eight. Zoe walked in the door, slightly comforted and repulsed by the inside of the rooms. She always thought of the area as home, for she spent a lot of time there with her mother when she was young. Now, she could see all the disease and pain that lay on each bed and even though she knew it was all simple cures and remedies, it still put in ache in her heart that she couldn't help. "Hey mom." She finally caught her mother typing in something on a plex.

"Zoe! Oh it's been so long since I've seen you!" Elizabeth turned around and gave her daughter a hug, slightly fumbling when she couldn't reach all the way around with the rifle and armor blocking her way.

"Mom… I came to visit you last week," Zoe said sternly. Her mother had experienced short term memory loss after she caught some virus when Zoe was five and even though there was a simple cure, she didn't want her mother to have it again.

"Yes, I know," Her mother smiled up at her. Zoe had now grown to be taller than her and now Elizabeth had to look up to see her face. "I just like to pretend it's been longer." Zoe smiled at her mother. Another person she could always see to make her feel better. "How's your father? Have you seen him lately?"

Zoe's father, Jim, was still the "Sheriff" of Terra Nova. She sometimes got missions with him, and often saw him in the base control with Taylor, but otherwise it was pretty rare for them to talk. "I've seen him around, he's doing a lot of work OTG."

"Oh really? If you see him today, tell him I said 'hi'." She tucked a loose piece of Zoe's hair behind her ear. "How's your ear? Both of them." Zoe had discovered that the upside of losing her hearing in her left, was that it magnified sounds in her right. She could now hear higher and lower frequencies that others couldn't pick up, such as the sound of "silent" pulse rifles and boots on a dirt floor.

"I moved my pulse charger outside, so now my ears don't bleed every time I recharge the damned thing." Zoe shrugged. Her pulse charger had made some sort of high frequency that burst her eardrums if she stood too close.

"Good, good." Her mother nodded. Suddenly a small plex attached to her belt sounded some sort of call. "Oops, I've got an emergency in room twelve- I'll see you later sweetheart." With one quick hug, her mother went rushing down the hallway and Zoe left for her gate duty. As soon as she was outside, she felt as if someone was watching her.

"Boo!"

Quick as lightning, Zoe snapped herself around, grabbing her attackers wrist and pulling it behind them. Sadly, her attacker must've had military experience for he slipped under her grasp, tackling her to the ground and sitting on top of her. "I win." Zoe scoffed as Miles smirked, holding her hands above her head. "Come on, the Lieutenant couldn't beat a lonely solider like me?"

"I wasn't trying." Zoe protested. "Get off."

"Wow sis, get a room please!" Another scoff erupted from her as she glared at Josh when he walked by, also smirking. He was taller now, with a five o'clock shadow that he refused to shave off and more broad shoulders than what he had before. Skye wasn't with him; she was probably over back at the lounge preparing for tonight, for they were going to be selling a couple gallons of soda pop for the fireworks.

"Josh! I swear if it wasn't against my loyalty, I would kill you right now!" Zoe shot back, struggling underneath Miles' grip until he finally let her stand up. "Aren't you supposed to be at canteen duty? Do you _want _another week cleaning oatmeal bowls?"

"I maybe skipped the first few minutes…" He shrugged.

"Gods Miles, you're going to get yourself banished sooner or later." Zoe scolded. "If you don't want me to practically _walk_ you there, you better get going." And with that Miles shrugged and walked off towards the canteen room.

"You should really go easier on him sis, he's trying." Josh put his hand on her shoulder as she dusted off her armor.

"Trying to get himself killed…" She muttered.

"Hey," He turned her around to face him. "Take a day off okay-" She started to interrupt him, but she shushed her. "Just one day. Go and relax with your mates and then you can go back to work alright? Tomorrow?"

"Josh!" She whined. "There's work to do! Just watch as there's a Phoenix attack the day I take off!" She protested.

"Alright then, you called it." He smirked. "But you still have to take the day off."

"I hate you." She glared playfully at him as he patted her shoulder once and stalked off, taking each step deliberately with ease.

"No you don't!" He gave a lazy fake salute to her.

**A/N Thank you all for reading chapter 1! Please review, I love reviews! EVEN FLAMES/BASHING! I LOVE THAT TOO! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I posted chapters 1-3 all together, so if you posted any reviews I may have not read them… Heheh, yeah…. I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH! DON'T FORGET THAT. **

Gods it was hot out. At least a hundred degrees, probably more.

Zoe sat outside base six. Apparently "checking it out" meant staying there and guarding it for two hours while the scientists got prepared to leave. She had already taken her camouflage shirt off and tied it around her waist, as well as striping off her forearm guards. There was no way they would be attacked by Phoenix's, they were way off their territory; so she didn't have to worry so much about armor protection. It was getting dusk, but Zoe knew they could be back before the dino's came out to hunt.

"Lieutenant Shannon," Miles said. He got permission to join Zoe on her base nine OTG from Taylor. Even though they were friends, they were required to call each other by their titles when on duty. How he managed to convince Taylor to let him join her? She shall never know.

"Yes Delilah?" That was his last name, and she could barely hold back a snicker.

"We've got a bit of a problem…" He stammered. His face had gone a ghostly pale, along with his eyes being about the size of dinner plates. He fumbled with his rifle, trying to hold it up but his arms seemed like they weren't responding to the rest of his body as he could barely hold it straight. What could have Miles so scared? He wasn't scared of anything but…

"SLASHERS!"

Zoe took off running. That was their best chance. The scientists had the sanctuary of the lab and would not be harmed; it was only the other four soldiers she had to worry about. She took a quick glace behind her. O'Bryan was dead, being torn apart by a group of maybe eight slashers. A Hunt. Jones was running West, towards the badlands. Good choice, but she didn't have time to run with him. Miles was running East. She would have to go save him later for he was running closely towards the gulley. Ankylosaur territory. Sure Ankylo's weren't that dangerous, but if anyone got too close to their nests, they could become viscous creatures. The last of the soldiers, Beckham, was nowhere to be seen, but he was a fast runner and most likely already made it to the trees.

Stumbling, he arms got torn and scratched by many ferns and brambles. Oh she wished she had kept her forearm armor and jacket on now; the slashers would smell the blood from two klicks away, practically sentencing her to death. Zoe didn't have time to check what direction she was going, all she needed was a tree, around a five foot diameter and a little more than twelve feet tall preferably. Luckily she got her answer. The tree was much taller than her original plan, and a bit wider, but the bigger the better. Quickly, she scurried up the tree, griping trunk until she was almost at the top. She quickly checked for Malcomus, the new nickname for the vulture-like creatures. Luckily, they were all gone to an island for maturity.

Zoe knew there was only a matter of minutes before two or more slashers would catch up with her. She checked her pulse rifle. Only forty-two shots left on the pulse, but she had two more packs of a hundred tied to her belt. Good, ammo was good. She had her water bottle with her, though it was only half full as well as about twelve feet of rope. No flint, no lighters, no matches. That was bad. No fire meant death. As soon as the slashers were gone, she would go down and look for some Hell Plant, a small flower that she learned made great tea and the roots were highly flammable, turning the entire thing into a flare. Food. That was another issue, she checked her pockets. She had a quarter of a pack of mint gum, but that would lead herbivores over to her. Tea wouldn't sustain her for long; she would have to go hunting for some Nemies, small flying creatures that tasted a lot like chicken in Zoe's point of view.

She heard thudding on the ground, obviously a slasher based on the two prance steps. She strained her ear to see if she could hear how many, but she couldn't tell if it was only one or an entire army. The tree's rustled. Just a small Micro, officially called a Microceretops. It clashed something between a very tiny slasher and a triceratops, only being about the size of a small dog. Herbivore.

She sighed, just a false alarm. Zoe checked the sky. There was no chance of her making her way back to Terra Nova without being caught by any sort of carnivorous creature. She didn't even know which way camp was. The forest around her was pretty much dry, and all the moss had fallen off the trees and the stars were covered by foliage and a few clouds. Anyways, for all she knew if she went any which way direction, it could lead her farther away from camp or right into Phoenix territory.

Making camp. That was the newest priority. If she couldn't have fire, she might as well have some sort of barrier. Looking up, she saw the branches above were thinner and more bendable. Reaching up, she pulled a group of them down and tied them with a bit of rope below her, making the outline of a dome just big enough for her. She then climbed up higher, snapping off a few more branches and bringing them down to weave in between the frame. Sooner or later, she had made a fully functional hut, strong enough to keep out wind and cold and high enough that non-flying creatures couldn't get to her.

Zoe leaned back, taking her uniform shirt and laying it on top of her. Not because it would keep her warmer, but it was more comfortable. "Thank you Wash," She whispered. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now." She made a quick hope that Beckham and Jones made it back, and the Miles hadn't been trampled by a couple of Anyklos.

Slowly, she drifted into a very uncomfortable sleep.

**A/N Sooooo…. How am I doing? Good? Kinda Good? Could be Better? Horrible I should stop writing forever? This chapter kinda felt short and choppy, but then again, I've had some writers' block and some… difficulties with school. R&R please! I EVEN ACCEPT FLAMES AND/OR BASHING. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N If this ends up to be a total failure, I may just discontinue this story. BUT if one person likes it, I might continue to a fifth chapter or more. **

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue – I don't own, so please don't sue!**

Zoe lay in her hut, playing with the string of a bow she had carved. It had been six days since the slashers attacked base six and she still hadn't been found. Zoe had found some Hell Plant and made flares, occasionally setting one up high in the trees. There was also a dead tree that collected rainwater nearby, and even though she had to boil and disinfect it, it was still water.

Zoe didn't want to risk walking any more than a half-klick radius from her hut. She had gotten close to that point until she heard of Phoenix soldiers. Apparently she was right in the middle an area that was infected with Kilro Salivus, a virus that affected everything and practically destroyed all sense of life. It hadn't fully affected the forest, but the area was Phoenix territory and they were ordered the keep watch and tell them when they would stay away. Zoe also couldn't leave her forest or she would be right in the clutches of the Phoenix.

She was basically screwed.

Her only hope was that sooner or later a thermal cam or something of sort would catch one of her flares and find her.

Food was also getting scarce. It would only be a matter of time before all the Nemies in the area left, died of Kilro, or got hunted by her. There was no other source of food other than a few poisonous mealworms she had dug up, but they were a last resort as they caused affects something along the lines of hallucinations, fear, mind warp and a few other side effects she didn't even want to think about.

Shaking her head she shifted positions. She had found some feathers and ferns, so she lined the insides with them so she wouldn't wake up sore. Her skin had also changed to be a little pinkish after her normal caramel skin got sunburned. Zoe had cut her hair with the knife at her thigh, making it now to her shoulder blades so when she pulled it into a pony tail, it wouldn't get caught in the foliage. She had also lost a substantial amount of weight from lack of food and water. She got enough exercise surely, but she needed fats and carbohydrates to keep her going.

She wondered if her parents were worried. Most likely, her mother worried constantly about everything and her father was so loyal to his family that if any of them were to get hurt, he would go to no ends looking for them. Josh was probably taking it better. He could always see the strength in people; he knew what she a capable of. Maddy must've been studying, as she always did when she was distressed.

Zoe slowly climbed out of her hut, making her neck pop while she put her bow back. It was dusk, almost time to set another flare and time to check her tree for water. She slowly climbed down, walking to the tree first. It as maybe thirty feet away, hidden by a few brambles she had cut through. Already thirst was starting to burn at the back of her throat for she only drank water when she needed to.

She made it to her tree and gasped. The tree had dried out.

How? It was full yesterday! No, it was full that morning!

Quickly she checked all the way around the small trunk. Zoe saw that there was a hole in the log at the bottom. It must've been there the entire time, and something was just stopping it from leaking. Now that the stopper was gone, she was all out of water.

She shook her canteen. If it was full, it could last her three or four days, depending how hot is was and how she rationed.

Empty.

How could she be so stupid! Zoe mentally slapped herself for drinking the last bit in the noon, thinking that she could always go back and get more. Now she had chances of dehydration as well as starvation. Suddenly she thought of something. If she set off multiple flares at once, there was chance the thermal camera's fire alarm system would go off.

Practically sprinting all the way back, she scrounged up all her Hell Plant flares. Zoe had about four in total, as well as a few extra buds that didn't burn as well. Running up to the top of the tree, she placed all the flares upright so it wouldn't burn her hut. Taking out a stone and a small piece of flint she picked out, she lit the first flare, making the night around her glow eerily red. Using that flare, she lighted the next three and the extra buds. It was now very bright on top of the tree, and very hot.

Another need for water made its way into her mouth. That was going to be a huge problem. With the flares burning, she climbed back down the tree and sat in the dome.

Zoe waited for the last flare to pop, signaling it had run out of plant and died out. She still didn't fall asleep though, it was too hot. Hot weather without water and no sense of rescue or salvation? A sigh escaped her. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N More writers block, causing this to be a bit shorter chapter. Zoe will most likely be rescued in the next chapter so please R&R and as always, I STILL ACCEPT FLAMES/BASHING. I DON'T CARE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Nothing really to say here. SO ENJOY ANYWAYS**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Terra Nova, don't you think I would have **_**better **_**things to do than write fanfiction!?**

It was too bright for her eyes, burning until she finally managed to shut them closed with force. But the burning still continued, all the way throughout her body almost making her want to writhe in pain if she had the energy to move. Everything was blurry and painful. Pain and pain and more pain. That was all that went through her mind as it pounded on her skull, threatening to break through any second.

Zoe hadn't been able to count the days since she last had water, but she knew that it was constantly getting hotter and drier with no signs of anyone looking for her.

_BANG! BANG BANG!_

Three shots of gunfire echoed through her head, pounding, bruising her brain. She cried out, another wave of fire blasting through her senses. Her vision clouded over again, making everything green and yellow and brown.

Someone was talking. They were saying something. Something urgent as if the entire colony's life depended on it. Zoe felt the urge to get up, carry out the order as if she could've understood it. She propped her arm up, but more burning made its way up through her arm. Another scream erupted from her mouth.

A bright light erupted from the entrance. Through her haze, she barely recognized a figure. A figure with a gun pointed at her. It took her a second to realize what was going on before pushing through the pain and scooting back farther into her hut, only halfway comprehending that if she moved any farther she would burst the walls and fall out of the tree.

"No no no no no no no…." She said the word over many times uncontrollably. "No. No l-leave."

The figure said something. An order. It said a different something, more caring, sweeter, more like home. No! A trick. That's what it was. This couldn't be real. This was a mind thing placed by Phoenix. "No! N-no! Y-you're not real!" She squirmed as the creature reached out for her, gripping both arms and sending throbbing pangs up her spine. "Y-you're a trick! N-not real!" Zoe squinted her eyes, trying to make out more of the figure.

"Shh shh shhh, it's okay." Wait. Zoe recognized that voice. It was someone she knew, someone she lived with maybe? "Zoe. Zoe look at me." It reached up to her face, making her look it in the eyes. Definitely a male, but she couldn't remember who.

A sharp pain hit her right shoulder. Snapping around, she looked to see the figure holding something there. A syringe. No, a needle. She had been injected with something. "W-what? Nooo…" Her last word droned out, as the figure held her straight when all vision sense went black.

**()**()**()**

Zoe gasped in breath, her head light and airy. But there was no pain. Or mostly no pain.

Hearing came to her before her sight, for it felt like her eyes were glued together. There was the sound of papers rustling, a small child whimpering, the beep of a heart monitor. She was in a hospital! She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy, so she reached up to rub whatever was making her eyes so stiff.

But something stopped her.

She looked down at her hand and blinked a few times until her vision cleared enough. Was she _chained _to the cot!? Pulling on her wrist, she realized it was only handcuffs. Why would they need to handcuff her? She was a loyal soldier, she would never hurt any of her brethren! Unless…. Unless she was in a Phoenix hospital! Zoe checked her other hand. Yep, also handcuffed. Feet? They were chained together, but not the bed itself. She was definitely in a Phoenix hospital.

Time for some action.

She her feet up so she was sitting with her hands chained below her. Shifting to one side, she pushed on foot so it got caught between the bed and the chain. She was barefoot, so she slowly moved her heel up and down the chain until she found a moderately weak link. Propelling her heal outward with as much strength as she could muster, she hit the link. It didn't give way, but she didn't expect that. It took four more tries before she could finally feel it snap under the pressure. Pulling her arm up, it showed that the chain had broken and now all she had was the silver cuff around her wrist. Zoe then turned over and easily pulled off the other cuff, for she could use her hand now. She then bent forward and worked on her feet. Zoe couldn't run anywhere with her feet being chained together. It would basically turn her into a penguin.

When her ankles were free, she sat up more, hanging her feet over the edge preparing to run as far and as long as she would need to. Then, she saw Elizabeth walking towards her, a puzzled look on her face. Zoe realized that she was in the Terra Nova medical bay, not a Phoenix one. "H-how did you break those cuffs?" her mother stammered.

Zoe shrugged, now at ease knowing she was home. "You're only as strong as your weakest link." Her mother was disheveled. With her hair only just slightly frizzy to show that she was frustrated with something and eyes gloomed as if she hadn't slept in the past few days. "What's wrong?" Zoe asked, almost disgusted with the innocence in her voice.

"I've been worrying about you." Her mother sat down on the bed next to her and Zoe felt compelled to lean on her shoulder. "You've been gone for more than a week Zo, and I thought sooner or later Taylor would announce you dead."

Zoe scoffed lightly. "Thee have no faith? I was fine, really," Zoe tried persuading her.

"You were severely dehydrated, malnourished, had two broken ribs and four burns on your left leg."

Zoe's brow furrowed. She didn't remember the broken ribs, she must've got those when she fell out of the tree for the first time and she just didn't notice. The burns? Those she remembered. Zoe had made her first flare and accidentally set it off, making it burn a hole through her camouflage pants and burning her leg. "See! Not too bad for someone who was in dying vegetation with no sense of direction or survival!"

"Still…" Her mother trailed off.

Zoe leaned over and gave her mother a sideways hug. "I'm fine. I'll always be fine. I promise."

"Don't you ever break that promise." Her mother scolded before laughing. They got a few strange looks from other patients and nurses, but neither cared. "Now go home, get some rest, clean up." Elizabeth ordered.

"I'm going back to Taylor in a minute anyways, why should I clean up when I'm just going right back out in the dirt?" Zoe looked down at herself. Her pant legs were torn and bloody, and her white t-shirt was no longer white, but now tattered and covered in blood as well. Her jacket was tied around her waist, but she also had a feeling it was destroyed. "I could always ask for a new uniform."

"Yeah well, you're not wearing a uniform for the next week." She said. Zoe stood baffled. Not wearing a uniform? What was she on canteen duty for something? "You are staying home, taking the week off." Her mother explained.

"What!? No, no I can't!" Zoe protested. She had to get back to work, had to start helping again. What was the point of being a solider if she didn't help people? "I've already been gone for so long! I-I want to help again!"

"You can help yourself by getting cleaned up and relaxing." Slowly, Elizabeth began leading her out the door, dropping Zoe off at the porch of the hospital. "Don't worry, Miles got the week off too, so you won't be bored." She winked and closed the door on Zoe's face.

What?

Zoe's mouth dropped open. W-was her _mother _trying to set her up with her flat mate? Miles was always just going to be Miles. He was always there, always making her laugh always making her comfortable, but that's what friends do right? Only… friends….

She shook her head out. Maybe it wasn't a wink, maybe the way her mother smiled it caused a contraction between her eye muscles and made her wink. Walking down the street, she suddenly felt self-conscious of all the looks she was getting. Stares and sneers and gasps of fear. Until a group of kids came up behind her.

"E-excuse me! Ms. Shannon!" One child asked, a small girl with brown hair.

"Yes?" Zoe replied, crossing her arms consciously over her stomach to cover a few bloodstains and tears.

"Is it true you spent an entire week out in the jungle!?"

"With slashers!?"

"Is your shirt bloodstained from fighting big scary monsters?"

She was bombarded with questions from the small people. "Can you autograph my plex? On the newsletter about you?" A small girl asked, handing out a small plex that parents gave to children so they would have knowledge for using the bigger ones. Cautiously, Zoe picked up the stylus from the girl's hand and wrote her name in the fanciest writing she could. "Thank you Ms. Shannon!" They all called as they ran off, giddy as if it was the first day off school, madly bouncing around, flapping their arms and talking about the mysterious Ms. Shannon.

Zoe held herself in a tight hug. Was she famous now? For practically banishing herself from the colony? She tried to shrug it off, but she knew there was only one person who read enough to tell her what was going on.

And that person was Maddy Shannon.

**A/N Still a bit of a lame chapter, but it was longer! FTW for ME! R&R please, as always I still accept flames and/or bashing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I GOT 2 REVIEWERS! YAYZ. Thanks to you my dear friends and I give thy honorary review jackets. *Hand's over jackets enthusiastically***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Terra Nova. I RENT IT. **

Zoe almost barely stopped herself from knocking on Maddy's door. She had a child now didn't she? What if young Lucie came and saw Zoe dressed in torn uniforms and blood? Pushing aside her doubts, she knocked on the door several times before stepping back.

Maddy came though, holding a plex and not looking up to see who was at the door. She was in a pale green dress with blue trim along with her green wedding ring, and a green necklace. That must've been new, Zoe had never seen it before. "…Hi uh… give me a sec." Maddy said before looking up, jaw practically hitting the ground.

"Hi Maddy," Zoe scratched the back of her neck. "I-I'm back." Before Zoe could say anymore, Maddy rushed up and hugged Zoe fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Maddy's voice was muffled into Zoe's shoulder, for Zoe had grown taller than her now. "What happened to you!?" Maddy noticed the clothes and took a step back, still gripping both of Zoe's arms.

"I got burned and fell and attacked by Nemies and poisoned for an hour and dehydrated and malnourished." Zoe rolled her eyes and Maddy gasped.

"My god! Come inside, let me get you cleaned up…" Maddy started, but Zoe cut her off.

"No, I can get cleaned by myself, but that's not why I'm here." Zoe said, slightly uncomfortable. "I was wondering if you've read anything in the newsletter, about me specifically."

"Mm-hmm, there was a whole article about how you lived OTG and fought with all these dinosaurs and stuff." Maddy said, pulling up her plex and typing in a series of words. "It's been all over, all the younger ones want to try it now."

"_They, _want to try it!?" Zoe gulped. It could be her fault that millions of colony children suddenly leave camp in hopes of being a "Strong warrior" like Zoe. "B-but they're children! They'd never survive in the jungle!"

"I know," Maddy sighed, putting her plex down on the key table beside the door. "Taylor's gotten extra gate patrol and put millions more camera's around, as well as fences in those places where Skye and Josh used to sneak out."

"I feel guilty now." Zoe managed to squeak out.

"No, no it's fine," Maddy put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? Have some tea and relax?"

Zoe gagged. "No, no tea." She had drunk Hell Plant tea almost every day because she hated the taste of raw water. "I think I'll just go home, I have to stay there for the next week anyways." Maddy nodded and closed the door. Zoe sighed, and walked back down the dirt path. Her feet would probably just as bloody and scratched as the rest of her, now that she was barefoot walking on sharp gravel.

After four more attempts of autographs by small children, she finally made it to her house. It was still simple district housing, but Miles had put more Christmas lights and a few more flowers out front. She held her hand up, about to knock on the door before remembering that it was her own house. Cautiously she opened the door, pausing at the point where it creaked so she didn't wake up Taryn from an afternoon nap or something. As soon as the door was open, she was pulling inside and brought into a tight hug.

"Zoe, oh god Zoe." Miles mumbled into her shirt. He had been crying, for what reason she didn't know. He shook as he held her close as if she was about to run away. "You're okay, you're okay." He must've only gotten home the day before her, for even though he was clean and washed, his shirt was muddy and torn along with his camouflage pants.

"Miles… I need to breathe." Zoe coughed and Miles instantly let go, dusting off his shirt and wiping his face.

"S-Sorry." He straightened himself professionally. "I just had to know you were okay."

Zoe scoffed. "What happened to you though? Looks like you got trampled."

"I did." Zoe almost choked at his words. "I angered a couple of Ankylos and they trampled me, had a few broken ribs, a cracked skull and my ankle was broken, but now I'm all fixed up." Miles scratched the back of his head. Zoe couldn't help but mentally tell herself that she called it. "What happened to _you_? Looks like you got attacked by Malcomus."

"More along the lines of a bunch of Nemies," Zoe shrugged. "My biggest problem OTG was dehydration and malnourishment." She pushed her way past Miles and into the kitchen, where she turned on the sink and wetted a rag, wiping some of the blood off her face.

"Yikes, you hungry?" Miles pushed over a plate of bananas.

"I heard I'm supposed to be back on that drink stuff they give you when you first come through the portal," Zoe made a face. "It's supposed to help me 'recuperate' with food again."

"That sucks." Miles fake gagged. "So, you're stuck here too though right? So we won't be bored?"

Zoe stopped herself. Was it just her or did he sound like her mother? "Uh… yeah, I was planning to go out to the training grounds though; they can't keep me away from there." Around the East side, Taylor had cleared out a space of dirt that Zoe and other recruits could train themselves on. Self-defense, obstacle courses, archery and shooting ranges, as well as herbal medicine and fire starting were held there, though recruits still had to go through a course OTG before becoming full soldiers. "I was going to take a shower and then go to movie, care to join me?"

"For the movie, yes." Miles smirked and started to walk out to his room. "For the shower, no thank you." He winked and closed the door to his room, probably to play games on his plex until she was done.

Zoe shook her head out and walked to the shower, getting ready to look halfway decent after being in the same clothes for more than a week.

**A/N Kind of a bad ending, but I've got writers block. BTW there is no set schedule in which I will be posting new chapters, it just depends how many fish I can catch in my river of ideas. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I AM SO SORRY PEOPLES. As in I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner because I've got writers block and a C in science. If I don't get my grade up my mom's not going to take me to London on Christmas. LONDON. ON CHIRSTMAS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Terra Nova. If I did, Taylor would have a German accent. **

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap. _

Zoe "patiently" waited for Miles as he was getting ready. Today Miles had convinced her to go to Josh's lounge despite her wanting to go work out in the training zone. After being stuck in only the house, theater and Josh's, she was getting antsy.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. _

She slammed her hand down on her knee, trying to get her foot to stop shaking. Miles told her it was a sign of impatience and even though she refused to him, she knew he was right.

_Tap tap tap tap. _

Now her left leg was tapping. Zoe repositioned herself so she now sat cross-legged on the tan couch. Even though both her legs stopped shaking, now she couldn't resist drumming her fingers on her knee.  
"Miles hurry up or I swear I'll-!"

"Whoa, whoa." Miles came out from his room in a blue dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "Jeez Zo, take a chill pill-" Miles stopped and stared at her. "Whoa."

Zoe looked down at herself. Miles had told her to get dressed up, so she chose a black and gray stiped cocktail dress with a pair of tight black skinny jeans that ended at her lower calf. Though in her defense, she was still wearing neon green tennis shoes with laces that would glow in the dark. She left her hair down, which now curled at the bottom when Taryn came home and told her she needed to fix the uneven ends. "What? Is there something on my face?" She rubbed her cheek as if to rub something off.

"N-no." He stammered out. "Y-you look great." His face turned bright red.

"You look good too, but…" Zoe got up off the couch and rolled her shoulders before walking up to Miles and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. "We're not in uniform; you don't have to have the buttons all the way up." He flushed an even deeper red. "Do you have a fever or something? We could stay home if you want, make some popcorn and watch a movie?" She reached up to feel his forehead but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

"No, no I don't have a fever," He mumbled before letting go of her hand and walking towards the door. Zoe stood puzzled. Why was he acting so weird? Miles reached over and grabbed the house keys and his wallet, sticking them both into the back pocket of his jeans. Zoe realized she hadn't seen Taryn all night, even though she should've been home hours ago. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, but shouldn't we leave the door unlocked for Taryn? Is she working late hours or something?" Zoe asked, looking cautiously around.

"I gave her a key this morning, she'll be fine." Miles said, but Zoe only just caught the littlest glint in his eye that showed what? Sorrow, no. Depression, never. Guilt maybe? Nope, not guilt. He was hiding something, that was it. It was secretively in his eyes. "Come on, I want to get there before nine." He reached for her hand as if he was about to hold it, but at the last second must've reconsidered and pulled back.

Zoe shrugged and followed him out the door, but not before she grabbed her own keys. Just in case. They walked down the normal dirt pathways. There was occasional guard and a few nurses coming home but otherwise the street was completely deserted. Zoe sighed. Either Miles had gone completely psycho maniac and was about to murder her or he was trying to take her out to dinner as in a date. Zoe concluded it would probably end badly both ways. Miles would always be her best friend, and if he started to try and date her, their friendship would be ruined forever.

Finally after many twists and turns between the streets, they ended up in front of the lounge. It was placed in between three large trees that Zoe couldn't identify. The tops had been cut off and Josh had turned them into balconies of sorts with black railings with ivy running up along the side. He had also replaced and cleaned all the windows to give more natural lighting and fixed up a stage so he and a few other teenagers could play instruments on Saturday nights. The entire thing was dark, even though it was usually lit up with rainbow spotlights. Josh must've had already closed up for the night and went home to Skye. "Are you sure we're supposed to meet here? It looks like Josh already went home."

"I'm sure." He pushed open the door and she was suddenly bombarded with lights, confetti and screams.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOE!" They all cheered. Josh and Maddy were there, as well as Skye and Mark. Zoe could pick out Taryn, and a few soldiers who she often worked with. All together there was probably only twenty to twenty-five people, but the room was so highly decorated with streamers and balloons that it seemed like there was more around a hundred people there.

"W-what?" She managed to stammer out as she was nudged over to the bar by man pats on the back. She had barely remembered it was her 18th birthday. In her opinion it wasn't that special, she would have millions of more birthdays, but she guessed that everyone else though different.

"Come on, have a drink," Josh pushed a small shot glass to her. "It's still weak stuff, but it's good." He smiled at her. Music was playing in that background. Upbeat and techno-like as everyone around her was dancing or talking or playing cards and pool.

"No, no no," Zoe poked the drink away from her as Miles sat down next to her and sipped his drink. His birthday was two months ago, so he was allowed to drink long before her. She remembered having to clean up the living room after he completely trashed it in a haze of wild partying. "I'm not drinking."

"Aw come-on Zo," Maddy pulled up beside her, still clinging onto the arm of her husband. "It's legal now anyways, have some fun you little prissy pants!" Maddy giggled and almost fell over, but Mark caught her at the last minute. "Beep." She poked his nose and laughed.

"Maddy go home, you're drunk." Zoe said, helping Mark hold her up.

Maddy pouted. "No, I'm not leaving yet! It's your birthday, I can't leave!" Mark pulled her up into a standing position and she stabled herself on a barstool. "I'm fine, really!" She smiled.

Zoe sighed. No way to make Maddy leave now. Gods she was going to be hungover tomorrow morning. How would Lucie react to her mother slobbering all over the place? Mark would be fine, he always could handle alcohol better than Maddy, but still even if he stayed, he would definitely be just as bad as her.

"Just one drink sis, please? For me?" Josh pulled a puppy dog face. Damn those eyes! Even though he was in his late twenties he could still pull them off. Zoe snarled at him before draining the shot glass. It burned down her throat much like when she was dehydrated. But this felt good, like someone instantly make her hot chocolate on a cold rainy day in front of a fire place. "Now that's the stuff!" He patted her on the back. She smiled at him before a thought raced across her mind.

"Wait, if it was my birthday, why wouldn't I get a visit from Mom and Dad?" Her parents always visited on her birthday with a pair of checks that would feed her for the next month or so and some money for buying new games and apps on her plex.

"We screwed with them a bit." Josh shrugged. "We told them that the calendars got messed up and tomorrow is your birthday." He poured a green colored drink into a taller thinner glass rimmed with salt and pushed it towards her, pulling the puppy eyes again. This one took longer to drink, with continuously small sips that reminded Zoe of a cool breeze on a warm day that vaguely tasted like lemonade.

"Mm…" Zoe looked around, practically in love with the drink. He she ever had to do it again, she would drink it. Suddenly Taryn appeared next to her. Taryn's bright pink hair stood in contrast to her ivory and freckled skin. She told people she dyed her hair with a random frut she found, but everyone believed that she had inside contacts with 2149 that would send her hair dye. Zoe knew the truth because she was there when Taryn dyed it with the frut.

"'Ey! Zoe!" She said. Taryn stumbled around. This was bad, Taryn could not handle alcohol very well. "I-I was afraid… that _you_ wouldn't make it to your own party!" Taryn reached for another shot that was going around on a platter served by one of Josh's employees and even though Zoe knew she had to push the shot away, make Taryn go home and sleep it off, she didn't. She let Taryn chug the shot down and laughed along with her. Miles leaned over and joined their laughter, the smell of alcohol also on his breath. She wondered vaguely where Josh went, but soon saw him making out with Skye on couch near the dance floor. "I'm going to go dance!" Taryn slobbered before stumbling over to the floor.

"You're beautiful." Miles leaned over and breathed on her cheek. Zoe stiffened. What did he just say? That was not Miles talking, it couldn't be Miles talking. He traced her jawline with his thumb, making tingles send themselves up her spine. Zoe could barely even remember her own name as he leaned forward and planted his lips upon hers. They were softer than Zoe would think and he was still hesitant, as if he thought too much movement would scare her away. She didn't know her broke the kiss first, but she could realize it was over all too quick and she wanted to do it again.

**A/N Again sooooooo sorry for being so late with this update! But we finally got some ZoexMiles in this chapter! Don't worry this will never go up to M, so all you eighteen and under can stay. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N this is where some more action comes in, with some characters returning and this will get a bit angsty for one or two characters. LOVE YOU ALL. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Terra Nova or any of its characters. I also don't own a 1997 Chevy Impala, but that's completely irrelevant. **

Zoe felt herself wake instantly. She groaned and held her temples, a large headache over coming her system. It was cold, so she scooted an inch closer to the body next to her, in hopes of it warming her up.

Wait…. What?

Jackknifing to her feet at the side of the bed, she looked down to see a shirtless Miles lying on top of the covers of her bed. Looking down she checked over herself. Yep, still fully clothed, though she was missing her shoes and socks. Miles' shirt was hung on the cabinet, but he was still in his dark jeans and sneakers. She vaguely thought about waking him up, asking him what happened the night before, but the roaring pain her head stopped her as she needed the support of leaning against the wall, only just barely holding in whatever she ate.

A doctor. That's what she needed. There was most likely some sort of drug out there that could rid her of the pain and nausea.

Slowly she made her way out of room, slowly taking in her surroundings. Someone had spray painted smiley faces on the walls in bright red paint, and there were random bits of jackets and a few stray shoes. A lot of trash consisting of a few glass bottles, some aluminum cans, and candy wrappers. Zoe headed to the bathroom first, opening the door, she stopped herself.

There was a chicken.

A real live chicken.

Sitting on the toilet.

Zoe's jaw dropped. What in the _world _happened last night!? Backing up, she slowly closed the door and sighed, holding her head in her hands. Slowly she walked out to the living room. Taryn was passed out on the couch with sergeant Beckham, or she should be calling him David. Good, they could sleep it off together.

She didn't even bother to put shoes on as she stumbled her way through the door. God it was bright! Zoe shut her eyes as tight as they would go when the migraine of centuries worsened. At this point, she would rather be dehydrated back in the jungle than have that headache. Shielding her eyes, she walked all the way to the hospital, stopping six times to lean on a lamp post and another two times to vomit into the bushes.

"Damn you Josh." She cursed her brother under her breath before entering the hospital.

"Zo! Zo what happened!?" Her mother came rushing up to her in a loud stomp, making Zoe want to shrivel up and die right there.

"Ugh, not so loud…" Zoe cringed at all the noise and ambient florescent lights. "I- I got really drunk last night…"

"Excuse me? Drunk! Zoe! Your birthday is _today_! Was it Miles? Did he talk you into it?" She was pelted with loud annoying questions as her mother sat her down on a bed and hooked up a heart rate monitor to her wrist and placed a white bucket next to her so Zoe wouldn't vomit all over the room.

"No, no no no no… It wasn't Miles' fault," Zoe protested, holding up a found ice pack to her forehead. "Josh and Maddy lied about the calendars." Her mother gasped. "They wanted to take me out drinking."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Well I could expect this from Josh! But not you or Maddy!" Sighing, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Zoe's ear. "Well I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Oh I'm glad you missed it." Zoe suddenly reached for the bucket and threw up into it, dropping the ice pack on the white pristine sheets. "I think someone stole a chicken and put it in my bathroom."

"I'm not sure what kind of slang that is but-" Her mother patted her lightly on the back. "We'll talk about it later, I've got another case." She patted Zoe once more on the back, making her groan in pain before leaving to the other side of the wing.

"My god, is this was Nova _children _are doing? That's sad."

Zoe shot her head up to look at the face of the most hated enemy of Terra Nova staring in the bed across from her. Mira. "M-Mira!" Zoe looked around for a weapon of any kind. She saw the lamp on the side of the bed, but it was drilled to the bedside table and unusable.

"Hush child, I'm restrained." Mira held up both her arms to show that she was chained very tightly to the bed in a sitting position. Even her feet were chained. "I'm only here for treatment of my injuries before being sent to the brig." Zoe noticed the inch long cut on her forehead and well as three long strikes across her lower leg.

"Slashers got you?" Zoe asked before puking into the bucket and wiping her mouth. "Then Taylor came in and caught you?"

"No child," Zoe was getting fed up with being called "child". "Lucas did this." She pointed to her forehead and leg.

"Lucas was killed."

"Well he's very much alive." Mira sighed. "He was angry. Angry that he had no control over the badlands." Another sigh and a grunt of pain as she repositioned herself on the bed slightly. "He took it out on a few of my soldiers. I told him to stop, so he got at me with a knife." Mira looked up for a moment. "At that moment I realized he was killer and no matter what I did to make him happy, I was never going to see my daughter again." She bit her lip. "I gave up. I ran here. Might as well, got nowhere else to go."

Zoe was taken back a bit. "You had a daughter?" Why was her daughter never brought up before?

"Yes child." Mira said. "Her name was Sienna; she was taken by Lucas' group back in 2149 and was held hostage over me." She clenched her fists. "They said if I could bring down Taylor, that we would live together in riches instead of on the streets." She spat the words with venom on her tongue. "I can't say anything on his whereabouts though, if I did they would most likely kill Sienna."

Zoe sighed. Oh Taylor was going to kill her for this. "Alright…. Let's make a deal here Mira."

**A/N OOOOOOOHHHH WHAT'S DA DEAL!? * cricket cricket * Alrighty I am never saying that again…. But I am so sorry about lacks of updates, but I've been really stressed lately and I'll try and write more. Reviews might persuade me…..!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello again peoples. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Terra Nova or any of its characters. I do in fact own a TV in my bathroom (This is important, remember this). **

The floor slightly creaked and Zoe stopped in place. She knew that if a person heard something, they would usually stop until they heard it again, so staying in place and not moving was the best idea.

She also knew that no one was home, for Taylor had left for nyko hunting and Skye had moved out.

Slowly she snuck around the corner and saw it. Sitting there in its glass box. Lucas' control. The box was about the size of a small shoe box with textured rounded corners and a greenish purple shine to it. That box, was Zoe's hope for getting information exactly on the boy who made it. Sneaking around the corner, she quickly sprayed her aerosol can around, checking for hidden laser beams.

There weren't any.

Zoe frowned. This wasn't like Taylor. He always had extra persuasions on everything. Then again, his house had a heavily coded alarm system, which took Zoe two hours instead of the twenty minutes she thought she would need. This shortened her time to get in for the box and get out before Taylor noticed. Also, it may have been a way to gloat at Lucas that he found his box so invaluable that he didn't take the precautions of guarding it. She slid on her feet, for she was wearing boots two sizes bigger and hospital booties to cover up any footprints. She also wore gloves, but she knew never to touch anything other than the object in which one was stealing. Zoe knew how to steal stuff.

The glass case was another problem. Even though there was no security around it, the casing needed a six digit security code that was enforced with anti-oxides and other dangerous chemicals that would destroy the object inside. It was also so coded that there was no chance of cracking it before Taylor got home and if she tried to break the case, alarms would sound throughout the colony. Her only chance was to guess the numbers.

_0….1, 1….2…3…5...8?_

Zoe sighed in relief as the safe clicked and hissed once, letting her take off the case with ease. Eighth grade math now really came in handy.

Taking off the glass case, she rested it on the floor. Slowly she pulled the box to her chest, waiting for alarms or anything of sort that would alarm Taylor or any guards that she was there. Luckily, there wasn't any. Zoe slipped the box into her green backpack, for she was still wearing her soldier uniform. She made her way out of the house, not even bothering to replace the glass case or lock the door as it had been.

The streets were busy and crowded for it was Sunday, a market day where all the salesmen would pull out the new stocks and sell them at high prices. For Zoe this was good, it meant cover and she could buy supplies while she was at it.

"How much for the rebreather?" she asked one marketer, who was known for having junk from 2149.

"Why would a youngling like you, want a rebreather?" He said in a thick accent, leaning on the table and smiling at her with a mouth full of lost teeth. "It's junk anyways."

"Does it still work?" Zoe ignored his questions, but it was almost impossible to ignore his stench of breath.

"Yup, how much ya willing to pay for it lass?" He asked.

"Uh… ten terras." Zoe reached into her pocket and pulled out ten terra coins.

"Ten terras! Missy you got it all wrong, this is the only rebreather in Terra Nova, and you expect me to get only ten terras!?" He was trying to con her into paying more.

"You said it was junk anyways," Zoe shrugged and put the terras back in her pocket. "I guess I'll go somewhere else…" She started to walk away and she felt the gaze of the shop owner on her back.

"Wait! Fine how bout eleven terras eh? But that's as low as I'll go!" Zoe smiled as she spun herself around, placing the coins on his table as she snatched the rebreather and placed it in her pocket. "T-thank you missy! For your business!" He stuttered as she walked away towards home. She didn't have much time and it nagged back in her head. She had to get home, get supplies and bust Mira out of her cell before nightfall. Otherwise Taylor would catch her and throw her in the brig. Or worse, banish her.

She pushed her way through her house door and stuffed her back with as much supplies as she could. Food, water, an extra pair of brown and gray clothes. Her I.D. that was important. If she showed the guards that she was Terra Novan, they would let her do her work in peace. If she didn't have her I.D., she would be shot on sight.

"Hey."

Zoe jumped. Miles was standing right behind her, looking embarrassed about something. "Oh, uh… hi Miles…" Zoe stammered. He was wearing a green plaid shirt and jeans.

"Hey uh… can we talk about you know…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Your birthday… you know… that night…"

"Miles…" She stopped him. She couldn't discuss this with Miles. Not now. "I'm a bit busy here…"

"But it's important." Miles stepped closer, so Zoe stood up until they were face to face. Or as much as face to face could be for he was six inches taller. "I want to talk about it."

"I don't." Zoe stated.

Miles sighed and reached up, tracing her jawline with his thumb just as he did that night. It sent heat and fire up Zoe's spine, making her want to shudder in excitement. "I don't regret it Zoe… I don't regret one second." This time, Zoe couldn't help herself as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips, cupping his face in her hands. His hands fluttered down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Slowly she pulled her face away, taking in his heat and beat of his heart as she leaned on his chest, one hand on her back and the other fiddling with a piece of her hair. "Stay here." He murmured into her ear. She felt like she was cheating him, deceiving him, _lying _to him for what she was going to do. But then again, she really was. "Just stay here forever."

"I can't do that Miles." Zoe sighed. She would have to face it. She was in love with Miles. No matter how much she tried to push it away, it always came back in short sequences of time, never to be mentioned again. Her birthday and just ten were only a few to mention, as well as being forced to go together to a ball that someone had been held, in which it resolved in Zoe sleeping on Miles' shoulder most of the time. Another time in high school, there was a game of spin the bottle going on and Miles' spun landed on her. "Look Miles, I have work to do." She kissed him once more, feeling their lips lock into place perfectly. "I promise I'll be back. I promise." She whispered into his ear. This was real promise. This one she knew she would fulfill.

"Pinkie promise?" Miles held up one hand with his pinkie extended out. She gripped it with her own.

"Pinkie promise." He let her go and she slung her backpack over her shoulder again. She would have all the supplies she needed for now anyways. She waved goodbye to Miles and he waved back. She would be back for him… if she wasn't shot.

***\***/***

"You ready for this?" Mira asked, holding on to Lucas' control in front of the portal. After the events with Lucas destroying the old portal, 2149 sent through new pieces to build a new one. Luckily, the control that Taylor's son had made still worked on it. "You sure it's worth it?" Mira asked. Zoe had broken her out of her cell a few hours ago, because Mira was the only one who still knew the controls other than Taylor and Lucas.

"Yes. I have a plan." Zoe was ready. She knew what she had to do for Mira. It was the right thing to do. For the colony. For a family. "Just go in, get Sienna and come right back." That wasn't much of a plan.

"It may be a bit more complicated than that child." Mira muttered before turning on the portal. The blue light illuminated the darkness around them. The wind picked up, and Zoe brushed her hair out of her face. The roaring of the portal hurt her one usable ear.

"Freeze right there Mira!" Taylor pulled up in a rover. Her father, mother and Miles hopped out of the sides. Both Taylor and Jim had their pulse rifles, but Miles and Elizabeth came empty handed. "Zoe?" Taylor didn't move as he questioned her. "Zoe! Zo girl what are you doing there? Zoe… you can't be working for Mira! You can't!" Taylor yelled, though he was drowned out by the noise.

"Zo, sweetie just come right back here," Elizabeth cooed, trying to draw her closer. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise." She was scared. Scared of Zoe. Zoe barely suppressed a scoff. If only she could tell them who she was doing this for, then they would understand.

_Promise, promise, promise. _The words echoed themselves through her brain. She promised Miles she would be back… but she also promised Mira she would help. She made a deal. "Mira… don't tell them anything." Zoe muttered just loud enough for Mira to hear.

"Zoe! Please come back! Stay here!" Miles called to her, grief stricken on his face. If only he knew… if only he knew….

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Zoe cried. She was. She was sorry that it had come to her own family to pull guns on her. She looked at Miles one more time before letting herself fall backwards.

Backwards into the future.

**A/N So that was the deal. In a sense really. For those of you who didn't catch it, the deal was the Zoe goes back into the future for Sienna and if she accomplishes, Mira will tell them everything she knows on the Phoenix and Lucas as well as fighting with Terra Nova. **

**R&R please! Really please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N No matter what I did, I couldn't find Mira's last name. So right now, her last name is Kendall because it just seemed to fit okay. If you guys have a better idea, I'm willing to take it… oops I mean **_**borrow**_** it. Well…. Borrow and never give back, but you know what I mean. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****Hyperactive-disclaimer-of-not-owning-this-because-I-don't,don't,don't.**

Air stung at her lungs as she placed the rebreather over her face, ignoring the soldiers who had their uns at her face. Coughing through the not-so-helpful mask, she pulled out her I.D. and showed it to them. "I'm on a mission from Terra Nova; I'm searching for someone who will aid us in a fight against rebels." Her voice sounded muffled, but the soldiers must've caught on for they all lowered their guns and helped her to her feet as she had fallen over.

"Lieutenant Shannon, it is an honor to work with you." One soldier said, reaching for her rebreather to pull it off her face. "There's no need for that in here, the air's filtered." He had some sort of strange accent. German maybe? No, it sounded more like it was just the modern slang of the world. He was rough cut, with messy gray hair even though he was most likely only forty years as well as a dark five-o'clock shadow and dark under circles under his eyes. Is this what good health was in the future? Zoe was so used to see brightened faces of children and happy smiles, everything here was dark and misty and aphotic.

Zoe shook her head. "No, I'm too used to the air of Terra Nova, it will take me a while to readjust." She yelled into her rebreather so it would make a sound on the other side. Damn, these things really needed some sort of microphone so people could talk with them on. She hoped that in the time she had been raised in Terra Nova, someone had invented such a thing and she could get a new rebreather. "I need a look in the archives; I'm looking for someone along the lines of Sienna Kendall, daughter of Mira Kendall."

"Do you know the father? That might help." The same soldier asked. His nametag read Tredway.

"No, no father yet Treddie boy." She looked around. The portal outer rim was clean and white, as if they cleaned it every couple hours, while the rest was filthy and covered with dust and grim, wires and circuits showing every which way as if it was some sort of refugee camp. In which way, it was.

"Tredway. Not Treddie." He said gruffly as he started leading her across the long platform with rails that she had landed on. "The archives are in this building, just follow me." He led her down a series of passageways before stopping in front of a door and opening it. The room was composed something like the Eye back in Terra Nova, but made up or old rusty copper and once colorful but now pale wire hanging out. "It's voice activated, so rebreathers gotta come off." He left the room, but left the door open, keeping guard.

Zoe coughed in as the dusty air entered her system. It was like breathing in smoke plumes! "Search… Sienna Kendall." She said through coughs.

"_Searching Sienna Kendall…" _The automated voice said, pulling up two screens with pictures of all the results. "_102 results…" _102? That would take way too long to check each one. It would be faster just to refine the search for people, then age… but what age was Sienna now?

"Um… excuse me, Treddie?" She asked Tredway who turned and snarled at her. "What year is it right now?"

"2154 ma'am." He said. Great, five years later than when Zoe left. Time must be flowing differently in different time zones. Mira said her daughter was five when she left, so Sienna must be ten. "And it's Tredway, not Treddie."

"Whatever you say Treddie-boy." Zoe muttered under her breath. "Search Sienna Kendall ten years old." She tried again.

"_Searching…. Searching… 4 results found." _Now that was a better outcome. Four was much more sustainable. Zoe clicked on the first one. A picture of a girl with pastel skin and fire red hair came up. Nope, couldn't be Mira's daughter. The next was a girl with brown hair, but still not the same sepia skin color that Mira had. The third search was the one. It showed a girl with the more or less the same skin tone, dark blackish brown hair that was combed into a short braid down her back. Almost an exact copy of Mira, though the facial structure was a bit off and this girl had green eyes instead of Mira's brown.

"Location search." Zoe commanded. The location showed a small city on England, known as Cardiff. What? Cardiff had been abandoned for centuries for a toxic waste spill. It was a death sentence to go out there! "Damn, Treddie! Do you have any hazmat suits lying around? I'm going to Cardiff!" Zoe pushed herself up from her chair. Even if Sienna was dead, there would still be somewhat of a body that Zoe could bring back to Mira. She stalked out of the room, not exactly knowing where she was going to get a hazmat suit.

"Cardiff!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Tredway jogged to catch up with her, leading her down a few more halls.

"Nope, I'm trying to save the 14,000 people in Terra Nova right now." She spun on him, glaring him in the eyes. If he thought just because he was older and from the future he could undermine her, he was completely wrong. "Hazmat suit. Now." He nodded gruffly before reaching into a closet and pulling out three hazmat suits.

"One for me, one for you and one for whomever we're looking for." He said, passing her a gray colored suit. It was basically a thick baggy wetsuit, through Zoe knew the material was actually extremely strong against any nuclear offenses. It also came with a hood and face mask, both of which Zoe left down for she didn't need to wear the entire thing right at that moment.

"Whoa whoa there Treddie," She started. "You're not coming with, this is strict one-on-one business, I was told not to get anyone involved." He snarled at her.

"Well it seems you've already failed at that ma'am." He pulled his suit on over his uniform like Zoe did. "I was told to assist you in any way possible; that includes getting you a helicopter and joining you."

_Helicopter? _Zoe repeated the word in her head. She would get to ride in a helicopter? She stared at him. Zoe would need that helicopter to get into Cardiff, for all land transportation was down and it was more or less a hundred miles from the portal to there…. She was willing to consider. "I'll think about it." She said bluntly as he led her down a few more hallways. Gods were all buildings practically labyrinths?

"On the way there…?" He smirked. A soldier smirking at a lieutenant. Was he trying to get himself in trouble?

Zoe gruffly sighed outward. "Yes, fine whatever!" She yelled, echoing off the walls.

"And here is your transportation ma'am…" Tredway opened the door at the end of the twisting halls to reveal a landing pad with a sleek chrome helicopter with eight blades and two tails and high-tech thrusters and headlight cameras. The chrome finish made it a gigantic mirror so it was almost invisible in the dusky skies. "You like it?"

"Very much…" Zoe said, running her fingers along it. It would take time to get flight permission and weapons for the attack on whatever was running the base holding Sienna, but it was possible, plausible, and ultimately parlous.

**A/N There might be a need for a dictionary for a few words in this chapter, "parlous" being one of them because the way it sounds is nothing like its definition. Kinda reminds me or "parlor" which I've always thought of being very Victorian and fancy and stuff, when it really has nothing to do with that. R&R PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm debating whether I should just discard this story… seems a bit like a failure to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Terra Nova or any related characters. I don't even own my own Plot Bunnies! (They revolted last summer… long story)**

The helicopter was loud, but that didn't bother Zoe. Tredway had told her she needed to wear earmuffs; otherwise her eardrums would burst by the sound of the blades spinning. Instead, Zoe found an old pair that was missing the left side. "I'm deaf in my left ear." She explained before Tredway could accuse her of trying to get herself hurt.

"And they still let you be a soldier?" Tredway had said, pulling on his earmuffs, which also had a headset so he could talk to her and the driver. "Soldiers now have to have perfect vision and hearing."

"Yeah well I'm not just a soldier." Zoe climbed into the already turned on helicopter, pulling her rifle around to her lap and pulling the seatbelts over her shoulders. She hated how the age had stopped using pulse rifles, and had gone back to the original metal bullets. "I'm the Lieutenant, Treddie."

"Tell me something I don't know." He mumbled. "And it's Tredway, not Treddie." It took four hours to get to Cardiff, not bad for a helicopter. It had taken five days to get flight permission and weapons, but that wasn't a problem; Zoe was willing to stay months for her mission. They had to repel down into the rubble, for there were collapsed buildings and torn papers flying everywhere, making it impossible for pilot to land. Zoe went first, holding her rifle steady in front of her as she used one hand to slide down the rope. She landed hard on her feet, probably busting a few veins, but she was too full of adrenaline to notice. Tredway fell after her, most likely having more experience for he stopped lightly, only making a small splash as he landed in an oil puddle. "So where do you think this base thing is ma'am?" He said through the comms unit.

"Don't know Treddie, I was thinking we'd just walk into the first building we'd find." Zoe shrugged, climbing over some rubble. It was brighter that what Zoe would expect, with the sun showing just vaguely through the clouds and smoke of the nearby working towns. "Duck!" She yelled and they both dodged underneath a short wall. There were soldiers in bright red uniforms walking around the only standing building. It was mostly concrete, and looked to be like some old business center. It was only two stories tall, which meant that Sienna was most likely underground in tunnels or on the second floor. "And there's our building."

"Storm or Sneaks?" Tredway looked over their wall, trying to define how many there were. Four at the top of the building, snipers. And four at the bottom regularly circling around.

"Storm, it's so much more fun." Zoe chuckled. Suddenly she stood up, firing the gun at the two guards that she could get an accurate shot at first, then the four at the bottom. Luckily, the gun held fifteen rounds of .45 calibers, so she didn't have to reload or cock the gun over again like some pulse rifles had to. Tredway got the other two up top so the vaulted over the wall. Tredway kicked the door open with the heel of his foot and the paced themselves inside, taking out four more guards on the first floor, and what seemed to be two cooks in the kitchen. The entire complex inside must've been filtered, for Zoe didn't see anyone in rebreathers nor hazmat suits. Upstairs was more difficult, around fifteen guards surrounded them. Zoe shot as many as she could before having to reload. "Cover me!" She yelled as she went down on one knee and changed magazines while Tredway took out the remaining eleven soldiers. All of them were in red uniforms, obviously all somewhat Phoenix members.

"In here." Tredway waited before opening the door. If he kicked it open, the room would most likely become contaminated with chemicals and Sienna would more likely have a chance of skin cancers and mental illnesses. Zoe now reached forward, she was better at coding than Tredway.

"Red wire over here, blue goes here… yellow's evil, don't touch that…" Zoe murmured to herself as she rewired the lock on the door. Once the code was cracked, Tredway pushed open the door and the both rushed inside, closing the door behind them. Hopefully very little chemicals got inside. Sienna stood up from her place on the small gray cot that was in the room. There was also a toilet, sink and a few shelves with red jumpsuits on them, but otherwise it was basically a prison cell. She was small for her age, probably only four and half feet tall with long dark hair that went down to her rear. Also malnourished and dehydrated. "Kid, put this on. Now." Zoe tossed the extra hazmat suit over to Sienna who let it drop to the floor.

"W-who are you?" She asked, determination in her eyes. Damn they didn't have time for explanations!

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Friends of your mother! Hurry! Suit on now!" Sienna jumped and quickly put the suit on over her red jumpsuit. "Alright kid, let's go." Zoe held her hand out to the small child who gripped it tight through the three-sizes-too-big hazmat suit. They ran slower out of the room, Sienna slowing them down for she kept tripping over the suit. "You're too slow kid!" Zoe yelled as she swooped the kid up into the air and carried her out the door.

Phoenix soldiers had already started to surround them, but Tredway took them out with a few left over bullets. "Back to the chopper! Now!" He shoved them into the now parked helicopter and the pilot took off as soon as they were all inside.

"You okay kid?" Zoe took off her own helmet, then helped Sienna take off hers.

"Y-yup." Sienna stammered. "Do you really know my mom?" Zoe didn't have time to answer, for the sound of a sonic boom interrupted her thoughts.

"We're being followed!" The driver yelled, swerving the helicopter to one side. "Buckle your seat belts, we're going to Mach 15!" Mach 15? Gods was he trying to get them killed!? Zoe practically fell over pulling the seatbelt over Sienna, then herself. "Cover your ears!" The pilot screamed as he flicked a switch. Zoe didn't need to be told twice. Even with her deafness, the high pitch sound of wind crusading around them was painful, emitting a high frequency sound that made her right ear bleed. Sienna had covered her ears, but was obviously not in as much pain as Zoe. Tredway still had his earmuffs on, so he was fairing much better. Zoe could feel the chopper slow down and she realized that they were back at Hope Plaza. Why couldn't the pilot just do that before!? "Put your mask back on! The air isn't filtered in the hangar yet!" The pilot yelled as he slowly landed the aircraft, the hangar door closing behind them. Suddenly there was a large crash as one Phoenix jet crashed its way through before it could close. Not the best landing, but all the soldiers inside could easily kill them off as soon as they were out of the carrier.

"To the portal! Now!" Tredway yelled, picking up his rifle and shooting down as many Phoenix as he could.

"Treddie! Come with us! Hurry!" Zoe said. After Tredway's bravery with her, he deserved to be in Terra Nova. "Come with us through the portal!"

"No can do miss, I've got a duty to do here!" She waited for him to correct her on his name. It never came. Finally he said something. "You know ma'am, 'Treddie' is really starting to catch on to me." Zoe gulped. Those would most likely be his dying words. There were too many soldiers for him and the pilot to handle, and there wouldn't be back-up for five or ten minutes at least. She wanted to help. She wanted to make sure Tredway could live. But she had to save Sienna, and fast. "Die you bastards, die!" She heard Tredway call as she carried Sienna throughout the halls.

"Open the portal! Now!" She told a scientist who worked the controls. He complied without question and the roaring sound of the portal showed that it had opened. Zoe ran down the long metal passageway to the portal. "Goodbye 2149!" It really wasn't 2149 anymore, but Zoe couldn't stop herself from saying that as she jumped through, Sienna still tight in her arms.

"Freeze right there Shannon!" As soon as Zoe gasped real fresh air, she heard the sound of pulse rifles cocking.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" Zoe shielded Sienna as much as she could. When she didn't hear any more sound, she took off Sienna's face mask first. "Okay kid?" She asked. Sienna nodded and Zoe took off her mask too. "Where's Mira!? I need to talk to Mira!" There was around forty or fifty soldiers, all Terra Novan. Six rovers and a few motor hogs, as well as all guns pointed on them. They were in the same field. Taylor must've had these men trained on the portal the entire time she was gone, as well as the rest of them back in Terra Nova to make sure there wasn't a Lucas incident again.

Taylor stepped his way through the amount of soldiers, Mira was at his side, handcuffed behind her back. "Sienna?" Mira called.

"Mom!?" Sienna rushed forward, hugging her mother even though half the soldiers had their guns trained on them. "Mommy! I missed you!" Taylor uncuffed Mira, and she automatically hugged her daughter.

Zoe chuckled. Life was good. She had done her job. She will get the information on Lucas just as Mira promised. But it was not only that. She got the pride of reuniting a family. She closed her eyes and smiled, falling backwards onto the grass with her legs and arms stretched out, leeching in sun. She felt Taylor approach her, standing at her side while she was lying on the soft grass. "Am I banished Taylor? Or worse?" She opened one eye. He was standing right in front of the sun, making some sort of godly look to him.

"No, no you're not banished. "

"Thrown in the brig? Decommissioned?" Zoe knew there must be some punishment for disobeying him like she did.

"No, no…" Taylor reached out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "You're promoted." Zoe sputtered. Promoted!? Promotion would mean…. "Welcome back… Commander." Taylor saluted at her and she slowly saluted back.

"B-but I went into the future," Zoe stammered. "I could've destroyed all of Terra Nova! I-"

"You reunited a family." Taylor stopped her, gesturing over to the mother and daughter. "And disobeying orders? No one likes a suck-up anyways." Taylor was about to pat her on the back, btu she stopped him.

"Uh, no." She pointed to her suit. "I'm still covered in radioactivity, in fact we should probably get Sienna and Mira checked out too; I don't want them to get any sort of disease from this stuff."

"Yes ma'am!" Taylor joked before turning to the soldiers. "Welcome back your new commander!" He yelled. The soldiers applauded, probably half of them didn't even know what was going on.

"Zoe! Zoe!" Zoe turned around to see Miles running up to her, in uniform with his rifle strung around his back. He hugged her full force as he came up to her, not caring that she was almost deadly to him. "Oh god I missed you… I thought-" He started blubbering and tears could been seen starting in his eyes.

"Miles." She stopped him. "Miles, I'm fine." She sighed inwards. "Everything is fine."

**A/N Alright, I am ditching this story. I decided while writing this. And besides this seems like a good enough ending for me. Not the best, but hey, endings are hard to write okay? That doesn't mean you guys can't skip out on reviews though! I want to know how I'm doing. Good, okay, horrible-I-should-stop-writing-forever? I WANT R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
